Diamond Sea
by Shadow Piccolo
Summary: Gatomon's lost love returns to help her once again.


Diamond Sea  
By Shadow Piccolo/Piedmon  
  
Gatomon's head was now spinning itself into a complete daze. The midnight rain had soaked her cold as she stared into the dark sea. The Digidestined with their Digimon were on a ferryboat heading off to a far away continent in the Digital world. They were in search of Blackwargreymon and Gatomon had grown nervous as the final battle drew closer... How can I fight without my ring? She thought anxiously to herself. Her grief made her almost seasick. It was nighttime so all of them were sleeping, except for Gatomon. During the day, Veemon and Patamon constantly had heated arguments over who would win her heart. Both Veemon and Patamon like her very much but the two often quarrelled which made things worst for Gatomon and the gang. Not only was she struck with grief of her lost ring but also two very strong Digimon were causing trouble because of her.  
  
Gatomon sighed and continued to stare down into the sea. The stars were shinning brightly onto it. It appeared as if the sea itself was composed of water and diamonds. Every time a star flickered in the night sky, a diamond in the sea would brilliantly sparkle. Gatomon was taken by the sea's beauty and leaned over the boat's railing for a closer look. Then a spot in the sea caught her eye. It looked like a face with two diamonds for eyes and a smile created by soft waves. It stared calmly back at her. All of a sudden, it gave her a wink and a broad smile appeared. Gatomon was so surprised at this that her hands lost hold of the railing and she fell into the sea's embrace.  
  
The rain poured heavily onto her as a warm hand touched her face. "Who is it?" Gatomon asked half dazed and cold from the rain. She awoke to find herself sitting on the ground in a dark and misty place. As she glanced around at her surroundings, a dark shadow holding an umbrella peered down at her with those diamond eyes. She felt its stare and looked back at it. Her heart almost pounded out of her ribcage when she realized who the shadow was. Gatomon jumped to her feet and yelled, "Wizardmon!" The shadow smiled and took her under his umbrella. "Wizardmon..." Gatomon tried to think of something to say to him but wasn't able to express how happy she felt to see him again. Wizardmon finally revealed himself and stood under the umbrella with her. Gatomon's eyes became big and started to fill with tears as she stared at him. Although she was afraid of not being able to touch him, Gatomon reached out to hug Wizardmon. To her surprise, she was able to hug him.  
"Gatomon..." Wizardmon began, "These times may be difficult but you will be able to manage." Gatomon sank deeper into his arms and cried.  
"Wizardmon, I don't have my ring so how am I suppose to fight?" she asked as she sobbed. Wizardmon didn't reply but stroked her head gently as if the soft waves of the sea were comforting her.  
"You have friends and even admirers who will be glad to be there for you through anything," Wizardmon finally answered, "Put your faith in them and yourself. The admirers appear especially dedicated to supporting you." Gatomon cried even harder as she heard his last comment.  
"Wizardmon...I don't want anyone else..." Gatomon's voice trailed off. She stared directly into his eyes and saw how far away he really was from her reach. Wizardmon lifted a hand to her face and stroked her cheek gently.  
"People come and go through out life but the ones that matter remain alive even after they die. They remain immortal in our memories forever. And their love grows even larger in the love of others..." he said with a faint sparkle in his diamond eyes. Gatomon understood that Wizardmon was trying to convince her to let others into her heart and move on with her life. The thought of letting Wizardmon go struck her with so much pain that she began to cough loudly. Both Wizardmon and her knew that she was developing a fever. "You've developed a fever. You should get back before it becomes worse," Wizardmon said with concern. Then he handed Gatomon the umbrella and stood in the rain waiting for her to leave. She really didn't want to leave but knew that her friends needed her. She reached out to Wizardmon for one last hug until his hand stopped her. He placed an item into one of her hand and shut her hand closed. Gatomon was surprised and knew right away what he had just gave her. She let out a happy cry and dropped the umbrella. All this water reminded her of the first time they met.   
"Wizardmon, remember the time when we first met?" she asked but he didn't respond to it. Instead he hugged her and said,  
"I've loved you ever since that time." Gatomon hugged him back and their faces drew closer and closer until their lips met. As the rain poured down on them, Wizardmon slowly began to fade away from their kiss.  
  
Gatomon gained consciousness and awakened to find herself kissing Veemon. She let go of him right away and searched frantically around her surroundings for signs of Wizardmon. Gatomon's friends had just rescued her from drowning in the sea. She bumped her head when she fell out of the boat and had a bruise on her forehead. She also was developing a fever and was covered in seaweed. "Veemon!" she said in amazement. Veemon blushed greatly and said,  
"Hey! I didn't do it! You were the one who kissed me instead! Right Hawkmon?" Hawkmon stood near Veemon but didn't answer because he didn't want to get involved in Veemon's and Patamon's rivalry. Patamon was standing at the opposite side of Hawkmon and had an irritated expression on his face from seeing Veemon and Gatomon kiss. Then a brilliant sparkle caught Hawkmon's eyes and he said,  
"Hey look!" He pointed to an item hanging from seaweed that caught itself onto Gatomon. Gatomon looked at it and let out a gasp. It was her lost ring.  



End file.
